reacquainted
by writersblock0741
Summary: Elena's back, she couldn't hide her secret for good. She missed her friends and her friend but most of all she missed him.
1. Chapter 1

Elena left mystic falls behind her, Damon had told her it was better if they weren't together and that she was better off without him. He thought her leaving him would make things easier. She could start college with a fresh start and wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. But that was all a mistake when Elena returned. Hiding from Damon in Seattle was hard but she knew he wouldn't find her if she was half way across the country. She was angry with him and she didn't want to be found… yet.

It was the beginning of July and Elena had just finished college. She was starting her new career as a pediatrician. She loved working with kids she was great with them. I mean she had the practice. Walking up to her new home with boxes in her hand Elena breathed in the Mystic Falls air. She missed it. It wasn't like the Seattle air she had gotten use to. Mystic Falls felt clean and fresh like she had always remembered it. Not that Seattle wasn't clean it just wasn't the same as home.

Elena carried the boxes inside to a little boy with raven black hair playing with legos and car toys.

Ethan can you please help mommy by putting yours toys away? We need to finish unpacking, we have guest on their way.

Momma who is coming? As he looked at Elena all she could see was his blue cerulean eyes staring back at her so innocent like.

Uncle Stefan and aunt Caroline are on their way so to help us unpack and make dinner. Does that sound like a plan? She said as a statement not looking for answer.

Ethan was more than excited. He loved his aunt and uncle. They were basically the only ones who knew about him other than Jeremy and Bonnie. They always spoiled him rotten. Stefan was like a father figure to him.

Yay! I can't wait to show uncle Stefan my cars, my legos and my new clothes you bought me.

Elena smiled brightly as her son talked with lots of excitement. She kept a smile on her face even though she knew she was sad inside. Sad that Ethan didn't have a real father in his life. after leaving Mystic falls Elena didn't have the courage to date again, dating brought back too many found memories, she couldn't even imagine being with someone other than Damon. He was her first real love and always will be.

Elena got lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize Caroline and Stefan had arrived.

Lena, you okay? Caroline had been calling out Elena's name for the fourth time now.

Yeah, I'm sorry. Just thinking about something, its nothing.

It didn't seem like nothing, you were pretty zoned out there.

Elena walked over to her friends and properly greeted them with a hug.

I missed you guys, how have you been? She asked trying to change the subject.

Pretty good, the banks doing great, I just got promoted as the new accounting manager. Caroline's been busy with planning all the towns events. As a matter of fact there is one coming up next weekend. You should come it's the Mystic Falls parade.

Elena hesitated at the thought of going. She was scared she would run into a certain Salvatore.

I don't know you guys, I have a lot going on around here. She said trying to come up with a fake excuse.

He's not going to be there. Caroline said coming out of the kitchen.

He has a business trip that weekend, so he will be out of town.

Then we will be there, Elena said with a relief. She knew she would run into him but she didn't want to so quickly.

Finishing putting things away after two hours, the gang called it a quits and decided to head the to Mystic grill.

He won't there will he?

No. He's stuck in his office making deadlines.

Walking into grill felt amazing. Everything was the same. It felt great to be back that is until she spotted him.


	2. Chapter 2

She was here, here in Mystic Falls again. I thought I would never see her again. I tried looking fir her but came up with no trace. God knows how much I missed her and she still looks beautiful from the first time we met. But why was she back? Coming out of his thoughts and gaze at Elena, he had seen a little boy clung to her legs. The boy looked all too familiar to Damon.

Ric what is Elena doing back? Did you even know she was here?

Nope but I'm sure Stefan and Caroline might have an idea.

Damon looked back at Stefan and Caroline a little annoyed that they had kept that secret from him after them constantly telling him that they knew nothing about Elena's whereabouts.

Damon decided to walk up to the group and find out for himself, hello Elena. He didn't even bother to acknowledge his brother and sister in law.

Hi Damon. The two looked at each other for a moment and were broken from silence when Ethan chimed in.

Mommy I'm hungry when is our food coming? He said slouching in his seat while rubbing his tummy.

It will be here as soon as we get to order.

Damon then looked at Ethan, that face looked too familiar.

Caroline was first to speak.

So Ethan why don't we go play pacman while we wait for our food. Stefan agreed with Caroline.

Yeah bud, the kid nodded, okay uncle Stefan.

That caused Damon to give Stefan a glare.

Hey she said again trying to void the awkward silence that happened for what felt like a millions times in that only 10 minutes of talking.

Your son is cute.

Thanks he's a really great kid. She said sounding like she was trying to convince him to love his own son.

Is his dad here too?

His dad isn't in the picture.

I'm sorry to here that, and that caused another moment of silence.

Damon couldn't take it anymore, where have you been? I looked for you. I should have never let you leave, I'm sorry. Elena was hesitant to speak. As she was about to say something, Ethan ran up to her.

Momma guess what, I beat aunt Care at pacman and so did uncle Stefan. It was so fun. I want that game. Please momma please.

Good job buddy, I'm proud of you. Maybe well look online and order it okay.

Ethan then looked to Damon.

Momma who that?

Elena gave Ethan a comforting smile saying its okay.

This is Damon, uncle Stefan's brother.

Is he my uncle too?

No sweetie, he is not.

Damon smiled at the boys innocence.

Hi Ethan, I am Damon. It is nice to meet you.

Ethan stood up in the booth. He reached his hand out to Damon and shook it while introducing himself. Hi I'm Ethan and it nice to meet you too.

Ethan was so young but considered himself an adult.

Wow, how very grown of you to shake my hand like a man. I seen uncle Stefan shake hands with other men before.

That caused Damon to look at Stefan with an annoyed expression.

Stefan knew they needed to talk but he was ready for what Damon was going to say.

Damon said goodbye to Ethan and Elena then walked back to his table.

Damon got in the booth and let out a big sigh still looking at Elena and Ethan.

I miss her, I want her back.


End file.
